Christmas Present: From Me To You
by Tsukimchi
Summary: "Inilah hadiah hatal dariku..."/Aku yakin, saat natal tahun depan, Kau pasti akan mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Aku percaya." /RnR Please?


Halo~ bertemu lagi dengan saya~ host terkece sepanj‒*dilempar skateboard* oke oke, salah script *cough cough* sebelumnya panggil saya Evel atau Evelyn saja~ apa aja deh boleh~ *buagh* salam kenal warga fandom K~ *sksd*

Yah sesuai dengan pair, Evel ini fujoshi loh~ *terus* Evel juga suka pair SaruMi :3 *nobody ask*

Intinya, selamat menikmati fic ini~ *emang makanan*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : K Project **** GoRa **(Project) **x GoHands **(Production).

**Warning(s) : OOC, Abal, aneh, Typo, EYD yang kurang, bahasa tidak baku, bahsanya yang tidak baku de el el.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Flame! Okay?~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Christmas Present: From Me To You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Natal.

Siapa yang tidak suka natal? Semua orang pasti suka. Natal membawa kehangatan bagi semua orang. Tak terkecuali kedua orang ini‐yang tak pernah bersama lagi.

Sambil berbekal kenangan masa lalu, seorang Yata Misaki menapaki setapak demi setapak jalan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena dinginya malam ini. 'malam ini dingin sekali' batinya.

Dia berpakaian kaos putih tebal dan celana hitam selutut ditemani _sweater _dan _syal _yang membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil. Sepasang _headset _melingkar dengan indah di leher jenjang pemuda bertambut _orange_ itu. Penampilan yang _simple._ Mungkin. Tapi, tunggu; Kenapa anak itu kuat memakai celana hitam selutut di malam natal yang bisa di bilang (sangat) dingin? Entahlah. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

"Kenapa aku ke tempat ini lagi? Bodohnya aku." gumam pemuda itu pelan. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mau pergi ke tempat yang sudah menyimpan kenangan buruk di hatinya? Sungguh sangatlah bodoh. Apa ada orang yang akan pergi ke tempat yang menyimpan kesan buruk? Hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau. Hei tunggu; seorang Yata Misaki tidaklah sebodoh itu. Dia hanya menuruti apa kata hatinya sekarang.

"Tch! Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku mau ke sini?!" teriak pemuda berambut _orange _itu sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Setitik air mata keluar dari matanya yang berwarna merah. _Frustasi_. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Yata sekarang. Dia marah. Dia kesal. Hatinya sakit.

Tidak tahu harus apa lagi, Yata memilih untuk duduk di atas rumput-rumput yang (sedikit) terkena butir-butir salju. Kedua kakinya dia tekuk, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan kedalam kakinya. Berharap tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Miris memang melihat anak itu.

Sebenarnya, di natal tahun ini, dia hanya ingin satu permohonan. Sebenarnya, dia ingin… 'orang' itu… kembali. Dia memerlukan 'orang' itu. Dia ingin 'orang' itu.

"Saru.." gumamnya lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak tahan. Dia tidak tahan menahan semua ini. Ia ingin berteriak. Ia ingin menangis.

_Ayo ucapkanlah nak, jangan ditahan. Katakanlah…_

"Saru… aku merindukanmu.."

Tes… tes…

Akhinya, air mata yang selama ini ditahannya pecah. Kesal. Marah. Sedih. Sakit hati. Semuanya campur aduk. Bersatu jadi satu.

"Ke…kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Kenapa?!" Yata memeluk dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menahan dinginya malam ini; berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Yata bersimpuh. Dia terlalu untuk lemas untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Misaki?"

Mata _ruby_ Yata terbelalak. Dia menegok kebelakang. Mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Tunggu; yang memanggilnya 'Misaki' kan hanya 'orang' itu kan? Tidak salah lagi.

"Ngapain kau ke sini, Saru?!" teriaknya dengan nada _sarkasme_. Sungguh tidak sopan. Padahal dalam hati dia senang karena dia datang. Sungguh _jaim _kau, Yata Misaki.

"Hanya kebetulan hanya ingin ke sini. Ini kan tempat kita dulu." Ucap pemuda berkacamata itu. Fushimi Saruhiko namanya. Dia berpakaian _sweater _tebal, _jeans _hitam. Oh ya; tak lupa _megane_ yang selalu dia pakai.

Yata kehabisan kata untuk membalas perkataan Fushimi. Binggung.

"Saru…"

"Hmm?"

"Saru… aku merindukanmu." Fushimi langsung membelalakan matanya. Kaget. Apa yang barusan dikatakan pemuda itu?

Perlahan, kaki kecil Yata mulai mendekati Fushimi. Lalu memeluknya. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan pemuda berkacamata ini.

"Mi…Misaki... kau sakit?" Tanya Fushimi cemas. Dia memegang kening Yata. Panas sekali. Bukannya menjawab, Yata malah semakin erat memeluk Fushimi. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Saru.. aku merindukanmu." Yata kembali mengucapkan katanya barusan.

Tes… tes…

Air mata kembali keluar, sedikit membasahi _sweater _si pemuda berkacamata itu. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Yata semakin panik. Satu yang ada di pikiran pemuda berkacamata ini; kenapa? Yata yang (lumayan)_ tsundere _bias mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Aneh memang.

"Mi…Misaki, kau kenapa sih?" Fushimi mulai merasa panik. Tentu saja. Tidak biasa Yata bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku… merindukanmu… Saru.. jangan pergi." Fushimi tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia seakan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yah, aku juga merindukanmu, Misaki." Fushimi membalas pelukan Yata. Kini posisi berganti; Yatalah yang kehabisa kata-katanya.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Saru?" Tanya Yata dengan nada lirih. Fushimi tidak menjawab. Hanya mengelus kepala Yata. Mencium aroma rambut Yata.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku meninggalkan Homra." Balasnya singkat. Memang benar. Dia memang tidak tahu ada apa dipikirannya saat itu.

Yata kembali menangis. Membasahi baju yang dikenakan Fushimi. Fushimi memeluk Yata semakin erat. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan dari tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek daripadanya.

"Misaki.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku…" Yata tak begitu menyimak perkataan Fushimi. Dia hanya ingin kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu.

"… menyukaimu.." Fushimi mencium kening Yata. Dia semakin membenamkan kepala Yata di dada bidangnya.

"Tapi aku tahu; Kau pasti tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku." Yata terdiam. Dia tak ingin adu mulut. Dia memilih untuk diam.

"Pasti perasaanmu padaku hanya sebatas teman. Tidak lebih. Atau mungkin kau membenciku.." Fushimi kembali mencium kening Yata. Sedangkan Yata masih diam.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Saru. Ku…kumohon, jangan pergi.." Yata meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata itu sekarang. Aku ingin mendengarnya tahun depan. Di tempat ini juga."

"Hiks.. Hiks" Yata menangis semakin kencang.

"Kau jahat. Kau pengkhianat! Aku benci padamu!" Yata memukul-mukul dada Fushimi pelan. Dia terlalu lemas untuk menghajar pemuda berambut _dark-blue_ itu.

Fushimi tersenyum miris. "ternyata benar. Kau tidak menyukaiku. Kau membenciku. Kau mengganggapku pengkhianat. Tak apa, yang penting aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku." Fushimi melepaskan pelukan Yata. Tak ingin hatinya sakit. Sakit lebih dari ini.

"Ti…tidak. Sa..Saru! Aku tidak membencimu!" teriak Yata. Dia kesal. Dia kesal karena membuat hati Fushimi sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, Yata tahu semua sifat Fushimi. Mereka kan bersahabat sudah lama. Semua orang tahu itu.

"Ma…Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan semua amarah ini." Yata menangis dengan deras.

"Sudah sudah, jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Misaki." Fushimi menyeka air mata Yata dengan lembut. Lembut sekali.

"Mungkin kau mengganggapku pengkhianat atau apalah itu. Tapi, aku tetap menyukaimu." Fushimi tersenyum tulus. Tidak. Bukan senyum _psychopath_ yang sering ia tunjukan.

**Cup!**

Kali ini bukan ciuman di kening. Tapi, kali ini Fushimi mencium Yata di… bibir. Yata membelalakan matanya. Kaget bercampur malu bercampur senang. Dia ingin mendorong pemuda yang lebih besar darinya. Tapi apa daya. Toh, dia sebenarnya (lumayn) menyukai ciuman pemuda itu. Lembut dan nyaman. Yah.. ciuman yang tidak buruk juga.

Kalau saja kalau bukan kekurangan pasokan oksigen, Fushimi tidak akan melepaskan ciumannya. Dan sialnya, dia harus melepaskan ciumannya demi udara. UDARA sekali lagi.

Wajah Yata memerah hebat. Dia terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Fushimi.

"Inilah hadiah hatal dariku, Misaki~" kata Fushimi. Nada bercanda terselip didalamnya.

"Ke…Kenapa kau menciumku, hah?! Saru?!" teriak Yata malu.

"Sebagai tanda bahwa kau milikku~" benar-benar. Kalau bisa, Yata ingin menampar pemuda ini kencang-kencang. Malu rasanya. Apalagi kalau melihat seringaian.

"Tapi aku yakin.. tahun depan waktu natal. Di saat seperti ini juga. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Di natal tahun depan." Fushimi tersenyum. Dia mengatakannya seakan tak ada beban.

"Aku yakin, saat natal tahun depan, Kau pasti akan mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Aku percaya." Tutur Fushimi dengan gagah.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau tahun depan aku akan mempunyai perasaan sepertimu? Saru?" Tanya Yata dengan nada mengejek. Yah, tiba-tiba dia mempunyai niat untuk menjebak Fushimi.

"Karena pasti kita akan jarang bertemu. Jadi mungkin perasaanmu padaku akan bertambah. Itu yang ada dipikiranku." BINGO! Bagai nelayan yang gagal mendapatkan ikan; Senjata makan tuan. Mungkin peribahasa itu yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan sekarang. Yata memang tidak akan pernah menang. Apa Fushimi yang terlalu pintar‐tapi licik‐ untuk membalikkan kata apa Yata yang terlalu bodoh untuk membalikkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Yah.. sekarang aku ingin pulang._ Sayonara_~ Misaki~" Fushimi mengelus kepala Yata dengan lembut. Sedangkan Yata masih diam. Binggung untuk menjawab apa.

"Natal berikutnya kau pasti akan menjad milikku!" Tekad Fushimi. Lucu sekali.

"_Jaa nee, _aku ada urusan. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Misaki~" Fushimi perlahan-lahan menjauhi Yata. Sebenangnya dia masih ingin bersama Yata. Apa daya, dia tak bisa. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Saru! Tepati janjimu!" Teriak Yata dengan riang tanpa ada rasa malu sama sekali. Fushimi hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Yata. Punggung Fushimi perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Seakan salju yang semakin tebal.

Di sisi lain, Yata hanya tersenyum sambil kembali menitikan air mata. Bukan. Ini bukan air mata kesedihan. Tapi karena terlalu senang.

"Kau jangan lupa pada janjimu ya, Saru.."

.

.

.

_Sepertinya tanpa Yata sadari, dia mulai menyukai Fushimi. Sangat suka._

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Fiuh, pegel juga ngetiknya *jderr*

Evel minta maaf kalau cerita fanficnya aneh, abal bla bla bla. Ceritanya terlalu pendek? maaf lagi *bows* Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya *eaa*

intinya.. maaf kalau fanfic ini kurang memuaskan m(_ _)m ,, maaf kalau ada typo, genre gak sesuai. tak ada manusia yang sempurna~ *disepak*

yah sekian dulu ya~ sampai jumpa~ *ehlosapa*

* * *

.

.

.

**Review Please? XD**


End file.
